warlords_of_tindaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Dwarves
The Kingdom of Dwarves is a kingdom of the northwestern coast of Falahi. The dwarves used to live all around the mountains, and now, even though they claim to own the whole mountains, they can only be in the most northernmost parts of the mountains, near De-âgik (literally Sleepy Mountain), the Sleeper. The dwarves are a hardy folk, closely related to gnomes, kobolds and korrigans. History The dwarves were created in 12000 BD to fill the mountains of the world. But the dwarves in other lands were killed off by giants and trolls. The dwarves are a stubborn and greedy race of small humanoids. They are extremely skilled metalworkers and stonemasons. Their riches are sought by many, and their abandoned halls give adventurers from all around the world challenge and something to marvel at. But the grandest of all of their settlements was the Old Mountain, De-Rîk (Literally First Mountain). Dwarves do not like outsiders. They only tolerate gnomes because they are rather harmless and only mind their own businesses. They hate elves and Zoguls and despise men. They started a war with elves in 10000 BD, which ended to elven retreat from northernmost Kälean forests in 9500 BD After the war, dwarves started colonising the whole mountains, In 8500 BD, dwarves found their greatest city, De-rîk. De-rîk quickly grew, and was made the capital of the dwarven kingdom. De-rîk was the greatest city in all Falahi, until an evil necromancer, Fers Ilark, took it over with his army of undead. As of 7000 BD, Fers Ilark had already taken over the southwestern dwarven mountains, but dwarven king Dúsrak stopped their advance next to Drahq valley, and his successors continued his campaign, until Resdir liberated De-rîk in 5000 BD, although due to the dark magic, the deepest levels of the mountain were left abandoned. Fers Ilark's army's leftover continued ravaging the woods, until in 3500 BD, the dwarven army met the undead in the Kälean woods. This started a large scale battle, which ended with a draw, as the both armies were nearly destroyed. And in 1200 BD, dwarves gave up on the other world, and stayed inside their mountains, and built occasionally more colonies, most notable being Fas-dar-Drahq, which was a city built in the mountains separating Drahq and Dûr valleys, but this was destroyed in 400 BD due to an undead portal opening in the deeper halls. However, as the dwarven gates were closed, the undead creatures could not get out, and still reign there to this day, and only very few people have gone there, from the Dûr valley, or the cursed valley, as Fas-dar-Drahq used to be the only gateway to Drahq valley, alongside some small tunnels, which have been lost to time and tectonic activity. The Fas-dar-Drahq's gates were destroyed to avalanches, and are now mostly buried under stone and snow, even though a lucky traveler might see the some bricks of old. Another important lost colony was De-dar-fel (Sea pass mountain), which was instead destroyed by a dragon, coming from the cold north. De-dar-fel was the only dwarven city which was even moderately open to outside world, and the only port of the dwarves. The first dwarven ship, Fel-Vôl was built there. However, De-dar-fel was taken over by dragons in 100 AD, and the citizens fled to De-rîk. In 700 AD, some Zoguls found the gates of Old Mountain, broke in, and stole weaponry. In 900 AD, the dwarven king Saraz decided that zoguls needed to go, and his army prevailed over them in 969 AD. But in 999 AD, Zoguls landed with a bigger army, and the king Saraz called endermen to help. The combined armies of endermen and dwarves were beat by the zoguls in 1000 AD, and Saraz was killed. His successor Sítrak asked Villacians to help him with the zoguls, but they denied, and Sítrak mustered an army and hired many mercenaries from Käle and Dûth. The Zogul scouts saw Sítrak's army, and fled. But Zoguls got reinforcements in 1012, and the dwarves attacked them. The battle ended with a draw, but more zogul reinforcements landed in 1013, and they destroyed Sítrak's army. Sítrak himself could flee, and fled to De-rîk. The siege of De-rîk was launched in 1015, and was broken for a brief period of time when Sítrak's army sallied out in 1067 AD, striking the zoguls back. The Sítrak's army hold the ground for 20 years, until a dragon from De-dar-fel arrived in 1089 AD, and destroyed most of Sítrak's army, but was slain by Sítrak on the peak of the Old Mountain, but he was struck with lethal wounds, and died in 1090 AD. The Zogul army had heard from this, and returned to their old siege camp. In 1576, after a siege of 500 years, De-rîk fell to the Zoguls. The zoguls, however, ventured to the deepest parts of the mountain, and unearthed something terrifying, which made the zoguls abandon the city immediately, and the Zoguls and Dwarves made peace. In 1600 AD, King Voldîr sent out an expedition to reclaim the southern mountains, and his general Fêsra marched straight in to the mountain. However, in 1601 AD, nothing had been heard of his army, an Voldîr himself went to see what was going on. What he saw, however, was something he had not expected. The survivors of Fêsra's army were still terrified beyond thought, and only 50 dwarves had survived. They described what lurked behind the halls something terrible. A great demon had taken over the mountain. It was not a simple dragon or undead incursion, but it seemed like something Sagar would do. The demon was more powerful than anything seen in Falahi for thousands of years. It is thought that the demon is one of Sagar's demon generals, making pathway for his return. The Old Mountain is filled with dragons, demons and undead, and reclaiming the mountain will be mere impossible for Voldîr, and if he fails, what is inside the mountain may come out and haunt many others.. However, despite this, dwarves lay claim to the whole mountains, while only inhabiting the northern parts. Can they repopulate the mountains, and create an empire which will tremble the world, or will they be eradicated from the face of the earth, like their cousins in other mountain ranges?